Dead Rising 3: Chapter 3
by Solarsearcher
Summary: What would happen to Nick if injuries that he suffers become permanent.


Dead Rising 3: Chapter 3, after Red sent Nick out to prove he was loyal to the illegally infected. Nick has destroyed the cameras, cut the power to the radios, and destroyed the military crate in Albert's lair. He is now going to destroy the other one...

The sedan went crashing through the construction of the garage. He kept driving. He crushed thirty zombies underneath his car. He kept driving. He turned the car just ahead of the storage crate he would need to climb to reach the military crate. He stopped driving.

There were scores of zombies surrounding the car Nick was in, so he needed to move fast. Nick jumped out of the smoking vehicle and leaped upon it. I'll be able to catch my breath here, Nick thought. He pulled himself onto the storage unit and started walking towards the military crate.

Strangely, Nick saw the new bullet holes in the wall in front of him before he heard the gun that fired. He turned back to the approaching swarm and noticed a zombie in military gear swinging a machine gun randomly. This was obviously a guard unfortunately posted in a building surrounded by the undead and was eaten alive. He turned clutching the very gun he was unwittingly firing at Nick.

There was no time to do anything else but take cover behind the storage unit to his left. He dove as far as he could towards the military crate. Too far, apparently, since he heard a laser trip wire go off as he saw red.

A rocket traveling at 376 miles per hour shot out of its booster and squarely impacted with Nick's jaw. His last thought before his world went black was how he couldn't tell Annie what happened...

Annie was leaning over her desk, looking fora way to contact Angel. She lost her cell phone and couldn't find out where she misplaced it. She checked the drawers of the desk and found nothing. She looked around the comm tower and found nothing.

Nick's good at finding things, Annie thought, still rifling through her desk. Maybe I'll ask for his help if... when he gets back.

Annie couldn't allow herself to believe Nick would die out there. While looking for a way out of Los Perdidos, a passenger jet had crashed directly in front of him, and he survived. If he could survive a plane crashing into him, he would make it back.

Where is my damn phone? Annie wondered. Maybe Red took it. Maybe she left it back at the diner. Maybe one of the other people in her group found it. Maybe her phone was underneath the desk...

Footsteps, light, but noticeable reverberated behind her. Annie turned around, already in a defensive position, and realized it was Nick.

Nick looked good. Nick looked broken.

"Hey Annie," Nick greeted, his tongue dangling out of his mouth as he said it.

"Hi," she returned. "What happened to your face?"

"A rocket impacted with my head and whenever I move with too much force, you know, stumbling or running, my tongue comes out."

"Well, make sure that you don't leave your tongue out all the time. I know I'm hot, but it's rude to stare open mouthed."

"Annie," Nick said. "You're not just hot, you're gorgeous."

Annie blushed. "Well, you're not so bad looking yourself."

It was hard to deny, even with his tongue sticking out, he was handsome. She thought about Nick more than she meant to. Annie wanted to be more than just friends. She could believe he wanted the same. But the way he complimented her so nonchalantly, she couldn't be sure.

"I'm looking for my phone. Can you help..." More footsteps, these footfalls rushing. Was it a raid? A really fast zombie? Red?

Her third guess was correct, proven when her ex-boyfriend came sprinting in past Nick. "Annie, Angel's in trouble. She reported that there's footage of the government executing..." He turned to Nick. "Oh hey, you made it. What happened to your face?"

"Rocket to the face," Nick repeated.

"Ouch," Red replied. "Annie, Angel said there is some footage in the Los Perdidos police station, but she also thinks she's compromised. We gotta get her before she gets pinched."

"I can go to the police station if you need the footage," Nick offered.

"Alright, you can go get the evidence, and we'll get the informant."

"It's a deal," Nick replied...

Nick was only a couple of miles away form his destination. Driving the same sedan he used to travel a couple hours before, he plowed through heavy zombie traffic. How could our own government betray us? Nick wondered. And how far does this corruption reach. Hopefully, Nick would find out in the police station.

A road block ahead forced him out of his vehicle. He was only about a quarter mile from his destination, so he decided to just run. He ran by the newsstand called Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow. The tunnel into the garage was closed, so Nick ran around to the back garage entrance. He found the door and bolted inside.

I should have worn a police uniform so I might not get shot at, he mused. There was almost certainly spec ops unit presence in the building. If there was footage, it would probably be in a safe somewhere, someplace where no one could get it.

He noticed a figure on his left up ahead and dove quietly behind a police car. The action caused his tongue to hang form his mouth. He fixed his mouth and peered around and saw that the figure was a spec ops soldier. Maybe, if Nick was quiet enough, he could slip past before anyone noticed...

Nick's eyes glazed over as he noticed a woman walking out of the evidence lockup. He had seen her face before on television the previous day, but only her face. Her body, so exquisite, so gratifying, SO PERFECT. His tongue once again fled the safety of his mouth, this time not from move too fast. On tv, they only showed her face in the background while the secretary of defense, General Hemlock, was rambling about the Los Perdidos out break. Nick couldn't comprehend why they would show Hemlock as the main screen feature, when the most arousing body in the world was 6 feet behind. All he could do was gape.

"The information from the cameras. You have it? All of it?" The gorgeous temptress inquired. The spec ops officer held up a flash drive. "Give it to me," she ordered, clutching her breasts and creating a space between her cleavage. Nick would have given anything to have been the one to separate them. "I want to keep it safe. The last thing we need is evidence of our little rescue."

"Please!" a voice pleaded. For the first time, Nick took his eyes off of her and saw a middle aged man carrying an immobile woman to them before setting her down on the pavement.

"Stop!" the sergeant shouted.

"Please, please help me. My wife..."

"Is there anyone else with you?" She asked.

"No, no, no, no, she's hurt," the newcomer answered.

"Lock this place down," the temptress ordered the spec ops man. The soldier halfheartedly jogged a few feet towards the couple. Then, with no provocation, he pointed his gun at the immobile woman's head and fired.

"No, what have you done? She wasn't bit," the widow sobbed.

Moans of pleasure brought Nick's eyes back to the sergeant. She began walking towards the widow, giving Nick a wonderful view of her back. Swaying her hips purposefully, the temptress, named Hilde, since for whatever reason her name tag was on her backside, methodically walked around the inconsolable widow and stopped right behind him. She grabbed his head with both hands, moved closer into him, and stated, "They don't call it 'little death' for nothing.

She broke the man's neck, reuniting him with his wife in the underworld. Nick watched in horror as she moaned sexily from her murderous encounter. Had he not just witnessed the couple's deaths, the moans would have made him charge over to her. In fact... No! he thought. I love Annie, not this psychopathic government whore, with that marvelous body and stunning face.

"We're done here. Let's go gather our gear from the armory." Two more spec ops officers strolled in. "You two stay here," the sergeant commanded. "Anyone like that unfortunate couple who came in will be shot on sight."

Hilde and the spec ops officer who shot the wife left through the door the other officers entered. Nick knew that he needed to take out the guards quietly or slip past undetected. He looked to his left and saw a working police car. Perfect, he observed. He crouched and stooped over to the vehicle. He silently opened the car door and found the button he was looking for. He needed a way to leave the room within a room without going into the path of the soldiers. He found is escape route by the lorry, which he could loop around to the door Hilde left through.

He pressed the button. Police warning sirens resounded and Nick walked hastily to the lorry. As planned, the spec ops pair realized that the noise would draw zombies, so they took the most direct route the police car to turn it off. As they passed Nick's original hiding spot, Nick dashed to the door.

Luck alone saved him from detection, as an officer he hadn't noticed jogged into the room to see why there was a police siren on. He hadn't taken the time to perceive his surroundings. Had he done so, he would have found a target at point blank range to his right. Nick, relieved he had slipped past an obstacle he hadn't expected, sprinted through the door.

At the end of the hall, he noticed Hilde and the original officer gathering weapons from the armory and walking further down the hall. He halted by the corner, and ten seconds after they passed from view, Nick sprinted after them.

Around the corner where they had left the armory, he found a huge zombie in a prison jumpsuit waiting for him upon a staircase. Letting his natural reaction take over, he let his eyes rove for a weapon he could use without drawing the attention of the three guards he had passed in the garage. He found a brick and grabbed it. Poised to throw, Nick searched for a spot to throw it where he could do the most damage. He doubted a shot to the head would kill it or even knock it down, considering its size. A brick to the gut would just be regularly absorbed as if it were nothing. A shot to the legs definitely would not finish it, but if Nick could take it off balance by throwing a heavy brick at its ankle, he might send it tumbling down the stairs, where he could finish it off while it was down.

His mind made up, he heaved the brick above his head and chucked it at the behemoth's ankle. As he had predicted, the brick knocked the zombie off balance, where it fell down and hit its head twice. Nick didn't give it the chance to stand. He grabbed the brick again and started bashing its face in. After seven blows, the zombie ceased all movement. After three more strikes, there was nothing left of its head.

How did those two get past the zombie without alerting it when it was looking down the staircase? He didn't have time to ponder, as Hilde was leaving the building with the evidence. Nick climbed the steps two at a time in order to catch up to Hilde. He found an entire host of zombies behind bars on his right. Not wanting to waste time on the three dozen zombies, he took out his flashlight and threw it into the center of the zombies. The zombies, not intelligent enough to look for the thrower, gathered around the light emitted by the flashlight.

Reaching another staircase, Nick peeked around the wall to see if Hilde was there. He saw her issuing orders.

"We need to collect the remaining evidence on the third floor. You four, take some of these weapons and defend this room," she directed. Four spec ops soldiers raced to the assorted weapons. "If the undead or the living march in here, make them wish they hadn't."

When the soldiers reached the weapon pile, one of them kicked three weapon sets down. Nobody noticed but Nick. Nick collected each set: four flash bangs, two handguns, and two shotguns. Ironically, Hilde ordered the men to accomplish a simple task that would lead to their defeat. Nick waited until he was sure that Hilde and the original spec ops soldier were in the other room to act.

Any explosions or gunshots that took place in this room would not draw the attention of the guards he had passed below, nor would it surprise Hilde on the third floor. Ready for quick combat, Nick unpinned a flash bang and tossed it into the room.

He charged in and saw the positions of the four soldiers: two on the staircase to the third floor, blinded by the flash bang, one behind the receptionist's desk, sufficient cover to cause a problem should he recover, and one directly next to the door, unfortunately not looking at the blast.

In order to cause the most damage the quickest, he needed to kill the two men on the staircase, while making sure the one not disoriented didn't shoot him. He pulled out a handgun and tackled the first guard, using him for cover from the an behind the desk. The guards on the staircase were still disoriented, as was the man behind the desk, though almost fully recovered.

His tongue fell out.

From behind the guard, Nick fired two consecutive shots into the spec ops officers on the staircase, killing them both. Nick adjusted his captive so the unfortunate guard would be shot by the final officer. Nick felt his captive spasm as each bullet entered him. Nick turned to fire at the last man, but he had ducked behind cover. Nick had forgotten to check his ammo, so when his gun clicked after his seventh fired shot. Releasing his deceased captive, Nick found his cover behind a wall. However, this wall was not facing away from the desk, so the man would only have a partially obstructed view.

Nick fixed his tongue and put it behind his lips.

The final man hadn't called for assistance yet, and Nick needed to make sure it stayed that way. He grabbed his second flash bang and pulled the pin. He needed to angle it just right so that the projectile would land behind the desk and disorient the spec ops officer. He threw the flash bang. Nick charged out from cover.

Nick pulled out a shotgun and pulled the trigger. This shotgun had no ammunition in it, so when it clicked, Nick casted it aside. There was not enough time to pull out another gun before the man regained his senses, and if that one clicked,he would be shot to death. With no option but close combat, Nick cleared the desk with one jump and kicked him in the chest with both feet. His tongue hung out of his mouth. The officer wore armor, so the blow was not as effective as Nick hoped. He stumbled and dropped his gun, but remained standing when he regained his bearings. The officer now looked down at the supine Nick with rage.

Of course, the officer would have hand to hand combat training, so Nick needed to use wit to survive. There was space underneath the desk, enough for him to fit through. On the other side of it, Nick noticed a knife. The spec ops soldier raised his boot to stomp on Nick. Nick grabbed the underside of the desk and dragged himself under and out. He grabbed the knife, turned to face the officer, and to his dismay, discovered the officer was heaving a chair.

If Nick threw the knife, it would not penetrate the armor or the helmet. If he tried to get it close, the soldier would swing the chair, either hitting Nick or forcing him to roll away, which would give the man enough time to get his gun back to finish Nick off quickly. Nick had to wield the knife in order to get enough momentum so that he would breach the shielding. Knowing that he wouldn't have time to make another decision, he ran towards the desk, feigning a jump. The officer, taking the bait, swung his chair high in anticipation of a leap over the desk.

But of course, Nick was hoping he would do that.

Nick slid under the desk the same way as before and hamstrung the officer, taking him off of his feet to the ground. His tongue fell out. Nick removed the knife from the injured man's leg and thrusted it into his neck. The man didn't scream. After ten seconds of gurgling blood, he stopped moving.

Nick pried the last officer's body off of him and renovated his tongue's position. Tough son of a bitch, he praised mentally. He decided now was a good time as any to check his ammo. His remaining handgun had 6 bullets, while his shotgun had three. He was about to get the guard's guns, when all of the sudden, a rotten hand grabbed his arm and pulled.

Nick embedded the knife in the zombie's brain, where it got caught. He looked to the door of which he had entered and saw the zombies he had passed before. Apparently, the flashlight had stopped working. He didn't have time to gather any weapons from the guards. In order to escape quickly, Nick pulled out a third flash bang and released the pin. He threw the flash bang into the air and ran up the stairs.

The door was ajar when Nick reached the top of the staircase. Through the opening, he saw the original spec ops soldier leaning over a desk, collecting incriminating documents into one neat pile. Nick did not see the perplexing temptress. Nick snuck through the door behind the guard, reached up, and performed a textbook takedown before stomping on the original guard's face.

All that was left was Hilde.

Nick scanned the environment, taking the battlefield into account. There were many cubicles that he could hide in if he were shot, or Hilde could use as cover should get into a gunfight. Gunfire and explosions on the third floor would not be heard in the garage, but the zombies in reception might hear it, so he slowly shut the door. If Hilde had a walkie talkie, she could contact with the three guards below, although he would be able to hear the shots should they come up to meet the zombies. There was no visible weaponry anywhere, or painkillers should he need it. And Nick could still not see Hilde.

Nick stepped over to where the guard had been and looked around the edge of the cubicle.

For the second time, his tongue dangled out of his mouth not due to motion.

Bent over, facing away from him, ass showing through her shorts, was Hilde, picking some documents she dropped. The documents were spread out on the floor, so it would take her some time to collect them all. Technically, Nick rationalized, I could use more information on the government's plans. I should observe her and see what she's up to. Does it matter if I watch her body, as long as I see what she is doing? Nick decided he would just watch and wait.

As she dropped on document in her hand, which landed directly beneath her, she bent over farther, offering the best view of her ass possible. If he snuck over quietly, and didn't drool on the way, he might be able to grab and squeeze.

Nick shook his head. This woman is a murderer who works for the corrupt branch of the government. I need to see what lies between her fantastic breasts.

Hilde suddenly turned to his hiding location, simultaneously drawing two automatic pistols, and fired. Nick hauled his head out of the way and fixed his tongue. I need to make sure I don't damage the flash drive, so I'll have to aim above her chest or beneath her waist. Nick drew his pistol, turned the corner, and froze. Hilde wasn't there.

An unpinned flash bang was. It exploded.

Nick saw nothing but brilliant white for three seconds. When his vision cleared, he ran to his left, hiding behind another cubicle. He gazed back at his former hiding spot. Apparently, Hilde had a radio, for the three guards from the garage entered the room the way he did. They didn't know exactly where he was, he pointed his gun at the lead soldier.

He fired a clean headshot, killing the soldier with one shot, then fired at another's head, but he missed twice before he found his mark. Two bullets in each gun, he thought.

He couldn't kill the final officer with his remaining bullets in the hand gun, so he aimed for one of the grenade packs and shot him.

Nick's tongue fell out when the explosion pushed him to the ground and knocked the gun out of his hand. The officer was on his knees, not dead, for his armor was to thick, but his gun was also knocked away.

In order for Nick to kill the officer, he couldn't look for his handgun, so he drew his shotgun and shot the man's body, then Nick shot his head.

Only Hilde remained. He collected his handgun. He had one bullet. He fixed his tongue.

Hilde was on the other side of the third floor office. If he could sneak around... nothing could be done. He had only one more flash bang. His best chance was engaged melee.

Not wanting to expose himself, Nick opted to leave the spec ops guns where they were.

Movement. Behind him. He turned immediately and pointed, only to watch as the long, flexible legs of Hilde kick it to the side, imploding the canister, wasting his final bullet. She swung around her outside leg towards his head, but Nick reached over with his right hand and caught the flying kick. He threw the foot back to the ground and reseted his fighting position.

Hilde threw three alternating fists at Nick, each of which he blocked with corresponding elbows. Hilde screamed and tried to hammer his head with her arm, which Nick also caught.

Believing it to be his best course of action, he flipped the sergeant over his shoulder to the floor and wrapped his legs around her joint.

His biggest mistake, was thinking Hilde's arms weren't as flexible as her legs. The second he sat down to twist, Hilde flipped her already backwards arm and grabbed his balls. Although Nick had sort-of wanted this to happen the moment he saw her, he couldn't suppress his scream of agony.

Her fingers were crushing the life out of his balls. He fear they would be ripped off. In order to save his manhood, Nick released Hilde's arm and kicked himself up.

Nick realized Hilde not only had the skills, but she also contained the spur of the moment decision making skills and the will to win by any means necessary. Nick still had one flash bang, but in close quarters, the more experienced one, the one who would look away fast enough, would recover faster.

That would not be Nick.

Hilde suddenly turned and grabbed a flash bang of her own. She unhooked it, tossed it at Nick, and took cover. Nick saw brilliant white and stumbled around like an elephant on brandy. He lost all senses along with the explosion, so he was genuinely surprised when he found his wrists locked in Hilde's palms, hands being guided all over her body.

He enjoyed every new journey across her body immensely. She was a vision of beauty beyond his wildest fantasies. A goddess. A mistress.

He was too distracted by his hands all over her chest to take notice of her foot hiking around his body.

The seductress straddled his waistline and collapsed backwards. Nick fell on top of her, although she had the point of leverage.

When Hilde impacted with the ground, Nick's tongue lunged out of his mouth. Hilde grabbed the back of his head with one hand, removed her jacket, tie, and flash drive with the other, and tried forcing Nick, tongue still dangling out, to rub his face against her bare skin. Nick was afforded the definition of perfection in the form of her flawless breasts. Nick lost his concentration staring at the wonderful cleavage, and his loss of focus caused his resistance to cease. She forced his face all across her.

Hilde moaned in delight as she felt Nick's tongue traverse her chest. His hands, formerly trying to push away, were now slowly reaching for his pants. He undid his belt buckle and pulled off his pants, to give the admission for his growing balls more space.

Hilde, feeling that her new pet was thoroughly under control, released her firm grip on his head and unraveled her legs from around his waist. She started to remove her own pants.

Nick regained his focus, but he didn't want to let Hilde know that. He continued to lick over her, relishing the taste as well, while thinking of a way to defeat her. The temptress was in the process of removing her underwear. She held her eyes closed, delighting in sexual pleasure. Nick reached for the pants he had taken off while still licking her breasts. He had no idea how it was going to work, but he needed to use the flash bang in his pocket in order to defeat Hilde. He put his thumb through the pin and prepared to eject.

Nick paused. Did he really want this to end? He felt he could lick her forever, and he thought that she would absolutely let him. This was the moment of his life, being with the woman he had fantasized about nonstop since he saw would he want to escape?

On the one hand, this woman was a murderer who killed two people with no provocation. She was an agent of Hemlock, the man whose special agents had been trying to kill him and every other survivor they encountered. Hilde, his second in command, was presently trying to destroy the evidence of Hemlock's wrongdoing.

On the other hand, it really wasn't his problem. He wasn't illegally infected, although he had no idea why he had not turned the day before after he was bitten. He didn't want Annie in the same way he had wanted the beautiful woman he had now. Or rather, she had him, but he didn't care. She could have him. She will have him.

His mind siding with the Id over the superego, he hadn't meant to actually unhook the pin. Hilde was sliding his overalls off, causing his arm, more importantly, his wrist, to flick and detonate the flash bang. Yet again, he saw nothing but white.

When he regained his senses, all of his clothes were gone and he felt his tongue inside his mouth. How did that happen? Nick wondered. Maybe the explosion had sent his tongue back into his mouth.

Hilde was not there anymore. He looked around and saw a barefoot knock him down to his back. When his vision cleared, everything he had ever dreamed of was standing over him. Completely naked, Hilde stood looking down with a triumphant smile on her face. Seeing her naked for just two seconds gave him such an erection that his member grew to eleven inches easily. She could either kill him with no resistance or take him as a mate/sex slave.

Nick desperately wanted the latter. If he didn't have her now, or if she broke his neck, he would die with pain and unrealized desire. If she did fulfill his lust, he might die of pleasure. No matter what she chose, Nick would die, either an internal or external death.

Nick watched her sit down on his legs. He felt her slither up his body towards his head and beyond. She was face to face before she said anything.

"You are mine forever."

Nick orgasmed into her eight seconds later, and continued to suck on her breasts. Finally, he had found his home. Finally he had found his life. Finally, Nick had found everything he had ever wanted in the form of Hilde.

THE END.


End file.
